The story of when Sideshow Bob adopted Bart, Lisa, and Maggie
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This takes place in between chapters 2 and 3 of "Thy Love For You Will Last Forever, Not Even Time Itself Will Make Me Stop Loving You".
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

A sequel to:

Thy Love For You Will Last Forever, Not Even Time Itself Will Make Me Stop Loving You

The story of when Sideshow Bob adopted Bart, Lisa, and Maggie.

Note: This takes place in between chapters 2 and 3 of "Thy Love For You Will Last Forever, Not Even Time Itself Will Make Me Stop Loving You".

Disclaimer: I own the story and my character: Julie McCharacter one of the Adoption Center workers. The other characters belong to all of the people who own the Simpsons.

Chapter 1: The day before the car wreck that killed Homer and Marge

Well it's the day before Homer and Marge got in that car wreck. The date is, Saturday, May 10th (They never say the year in the show.), Bart had went to hang out with his friend, Milhouse. Lisa was playing with Maggie, who is now 2. Homer had went to work, and Marge is cleaning up the kitchen, because Sideshow Bob is coming over to talk about if something ever happens to Homer and Marge. Later on, Bob knocked on the front door, Bart opened it, hugged Bob, and said, "Hey Bob, my parents told me about how you were coming over."

A few minutes later in the dining room, Marge says, "Well if anything happens to me and Homey, we know that my sisters won't take custody for the kids, and Homey's brother is the same way." Homer says, "The kids will never let our neighbor, Ned take custody for them, and I don't blame 'em." Bart says, "What about Bob?" Marge says, "That's what we were getting to, honey." Bob says, "I'd be happy to take custody of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie, if anything happens to you two." Bart smiles, Marge says to Bob, "Thank you, Bob, I really appriecate it."

End of chapter 1: The day before the car wreck that killed Homer and Marge

Next:

Chapter 2: During the car wreck

(The next chapter will be super short -_-)


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

The story of when Sideshow Bob adopted Bart, Lisa, and Maggie

Chapter 2: During the car wreck

Well it's the day that Homer and Marge get in that car wreck. Homer and Marge were heading home from a party that was hosted by Mr. Burns. Surprisingly Homer wasn't drunk, so he drove, well suddenly some drunk guy wasn't paying attention and he rammed into Homer's car, and before Homer and Marge could get out of the car, it slams into a tree and this kills them.

End of chapter 2: During the car wreck

Next:

Chapter 3: Bart and Lisa learn that their parents are dead


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

The story of when Sideshow Bob adopted Bart, Lisa, and Maggie

Chapter 3: Bart and Lisa learn that their parents are dead

The next morning, Lisa and Bart wake up, and go down to the kitchen. They expected to see their parents down there already, but they don't see them. Lisa yells, "Mom! Dad! Where are you guys?" Bart says, "Probably still in bed, Lise." They then go up to their parents' room, and when they don't see their parents in their bed, Bart says, "That's strange..." They then hear a knock at the front door, Bart says, "I'll get it." He then heads downstairs and over to the front door, he then opens it and sees Selma and Patty, Bart then yells up to Lisa, "It's aunt Selma and Patty, may-" Selma says to him, "Sorry to tell you this, but your mom and dad are dead."

Bart's eyes fill with tears, Lisa then comes over and says to Bart, "Why ar-" Selma says to her, "Your parents are dead." Lisa's eyes fill with tears, she and Bart say together, "Do you know how they died?" Patty says, "Yeah, they died in a car wreck last night." Selma and Patty then leave, Bart quickly goes over to the phone and dials Bob's home number. After a minute, Bob answers it and says, "Yes?" Bart says while tears roll down his cheeks, "Bob, my parents got killed in a car wreck last night, so you'll hav-" Bob says, "I'll come over and pick you and your sisters up, we'll then go to the adoption center."

End of chapter 3: Bart and Lisa learn that their parents are dead

Next:

Chapter 4: Sideshow Bob becomes the legal guardian of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie.


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

The story of when Sideshow Bob adopted Bart, Lisa, and Maggie

Chapter 4: Sideshow Bob becomes the legal guardian of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie

After a few minutes, Bob arrives at the Simpson's home, Bart sees him, runs over to him and hugs him while still crying. Bob hugs Bart back, Lisa then also runs over to Bob and hugs him while still crying. Bob hugs her back, Lisa and Bart then enter Bob's car, and Bob goes upstairs to Maggie's room, picks her up, takes her to his car, puts her in his car-seat, he then buckles her up, Lisa and Bart also buckle themselves in. Bob then sits in the driver seat, buckles himself in, turns the keys, looks back at Bart, Lisa, and Maggie, and says, "Pretty soon, I'll be your legal guardian."

Later on at the adoption center, a worker calls for Bob, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. When they're in a room, the lady says, "Alright, I'm Julie McCharacter and I'll be here to help you if you need help. Alright first off, are you related to these children in any way?" Bob says, "I'm not related to them." Julie then says, "Alright, are you a friend of their parents?" Bob says, "Yes, I am." Julie says, "And did the parents say that they're alright with you taking care of their children before they died?" Bob says, "Yes, we had a talk about it the night before." Julie then pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Bob and says, "Alright, just sign this, and you'll be their legal guardian." Bob then signed the paper, and Julie says, "Okay, you are now their legal guardian."

The end.


End file.
